Since a wireless based position system uses the wireless local area network (WLAN), the wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi), the wireless broadband Internet (Wibro), the world interoperability for microwave access (WiMax), the high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA), the Zigbee, the Bluetooth, the ultra-wideband (UWB), the infrared data association (IrDA), the ultra wide band, the shared wireless access protocol (SWAP), the long term evolution (LTE), and the like, that are being universally used, it is significantly effective in view of a cost.
A wireless network, which is one of the communication infrastructures, may implement a position system through a laptop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone, or other wireless mobile devices, and this software based position solution is significant cheaper than an indoor dedicated positioning structure.
According to the related art, wireless based positioning technologies have generally used a method for determining a position by monitoring a propagation delay between wireless nodes (access point and user) in order to relatively triangulate and calculate the position. Currently, there are no standards for wireless position solutions. In addition, the respective solutions are specialized to vendors, such that they use independent patent technologies, and do not disclose details associated with determination of a position of a user.
A technology relating to general indoor position estimation according to the related art may be classified into a radio frequency (RF) fingerprint scheme of dividing a service target area into lattices, collecting base station characteristic data in the respective lattices to build-up a database, judging a matched degree between RF propagation characteristic information measured by a terminal requesting the positioning and the built-up database, and selecting a lattice having the highest matched degree as a positioning result, a received signal strength indicator (RSSI) positioning scheme, which is a scheme of calculating a position by a difference in a signal strength between base stations, and the like.
Korean Patent No. 10-0775858 (Application No. 10-2006-109443 filed on Nov. 7, 2006) has disclosed a system and a method for environment analysis for an indoor wireless location.
However, the above methods do not efficiently perform the position measurement as compared with a cost.